Sunshine on the Inside
by LTP-girl
Summary: Mike's estranged daughter, Callie, lives with him while she attends college in the Big Apple. While Mike and Connie grow closer together, Callie develops a crush on Detective Lupo. Sparks surely fly!
1. Chapter 1

**We don't get to hear much about Michael Cutter's personal life in the show, so I thought I'd add something a little homely. I heard someone say that they wondered what it would have been like had Mike ever been married and possibly had kids, so here's something that may have happened in his past.**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order_ and its characters. I do not own _Sesame Street_ and its characters. Callie and Jill are mine.

Rating: K+

Sunshine on the Inside

By LTP-girl

The sun shined through the large window of Michael Cutter's office, a pleasant change to the cold weather that had loomed over New York City the past week.

The joyful weather reflected the way in which Mike had felt on this particular day. His daughter, Callie, who he had not seen in three years, was finally going to live with him during her time attending college at NYU. After a nasty divorce with his ex-wife, and a straining custody battle over their ten years ago, he was glad to have her back in his life permanently.

"I had no idea you even had a daughter, Mike," Connie said, a little astounded. "I didn't even know you had been married in the past."

Mike bowed his head. "I know I should have told you Connie, but I was waiting until I got to know everyone better until I revealed more about myself," Michael explained, slightly shameful. He looked up at her. "There are some things that I keep close to my heart, and would like to stay there. I don't like to mix my personal life with my working life, especially in this line of work."

Connie nodded understandingly. "It's okay, Mike," she reassured him. "I'm just surprised, that's all. You don't have to tell colleagues everything about your life."

"Good, I'm glad you understand," he replied, leaning against his desk with his arms folded.

An enlightened smile spread across her face. "So what's Callie like?" she asked inquisitively.

"Well, to be honest Connie, I'm not really sure," he began. "I only know her from what my ex-wife tells me, and speaking to her over the phone, and in emails."

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll get to know her over the next four years she is living with you," Connie replied optimistically.

"Jill tells me that she's really interested in science, and wants to try out for the girl's softball team," Mike began.

"Well that sounds great," Connie said. "You could be her coach."

Mike smiled, shaking his head. He remembered when Callie was about four, she was obsessed with Elmo off _Sesame Street_, and she went through five Tickle-Me-Elmos. One got put in the blender, another got swallowed by the lawn mower, and another got left on the subway. It was the December of 1995, a week before Christmas, and the neighbours' dog chewed up her fourth one. She was bawling her eyes out, and he and his wife travelled all over the city to find her a new one to subside the hurt their daughter was feeling, but with the Christmas rush, all the stores they had searched were out of stock. Then, a lovely lady who lived down the street from them, who had children of her own, offered to give them one of her children's old ones. Mike and Jill were so relieved and thankful for her generosity, until Callie had been presented with a blue fuzzy thing, and cried out: "_That's not Elmo, that's Cookie Monster_!" And the tears started all over again.

Mike hoped she had changed a lot since then. The last thing he needed was a screaming child in his apartment, especially with his new responsibilities as EADA.

Connie observed a bright twinkle in his eyes, which warmed her heart, as he silently reminisced. It was far different from the icy stare he used in court on some offenders, as an ambitious prosecutor.

There was a knock at the door, and then Jack McCoy waltzed into the room.

"Hey Mike, there's someone here to see you."

A petite blonde girl dressed in duffle coat, deep blue jeans, and a pair of ugg-boots emerged from behind him.

Mike looked up, a delighted grin spreading across his face, as he recognised his daughter.

He eagerly paced towards her, his arms spread out as he greeted her with a welcoming embrace.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time," he said, almost sobbing, as tears began to well up in his eyes. He held her tightly, regretful for ever letting his ex-wife take her away from him in the first place.

She squeezed him back. "It's good to see you too, Dad," she replied, a little overwhelmed by her father's greeting.

This was a side of Mike that Connie had never seen before. He was like this domestic, homely teddy-bear. You would never have suspected that he tried murderers for a living.

**What do you all think? Feel free to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some unexpected events from Mike's past are revealed. In regards to Lupo, I tend not to be much of a fan of the rugged scruffy look myself, but I just had to write this;-)**

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Law and Order' and its characters. Callie is mine.

**Centre Street, NY, 11:00am**

Mike took Callie's hand in his as they strolled down the bustling street of One Hogan Place.

Despite the unexpected sunshine that gleamed over Manhattan on that particular morning, the sharp chill that lingered in the air and the bare trees that bordered the sidewalk, unearthed the ghostly presence of winter. But not even this could extinguish the contented smile that Mike wore on the inside.

"You don't need to keep holding my hand, Dad. I'm not five," Callie retorted jokingly.

"I'm sorry," he said, letting go, and sliding his hands into his coat pockets. "I keep forgetting how much you've grown up."

Callie glanced up at him. "I liked meeting your co-workers," she said enthusiastically. "Your boss seems nice."

Mike chuckled. "Yeah, Jack has a way with the younger generation," he replied. "But I wouldn't put him in the 'nice' category. 'Nice' is the last thing you'd think him of if he cross-examined you in a courtroom." He met her glance. "Now that's never going to happen, is it?" His voice boarded on serious.

"No, of course not," she replied. "It's not like I own a gun or anything. I'm not going to run around killing people."

"Good."

"Now, Mom on the other hand, I may just consider shortening _her_ life. Just a little bit," she joked.

"I'm right behind you on that one," Mike chimed in.

"Your boss seems rather liberal minded for someone of his age group," Callie mentioned, reflecting on the conversion she had with him previously at her father's office.

"Yeah he is. He rides a motorcycle, you know?"

"Really? That's so cool," Callie replied surprised. "I never would have picked it."

"Why, because he's an old lawyer?"

"No, because he's in a position of responsibility."

"Well, in that case just remind me when _I_ become District Attorney, that_ I'm_ not allowed to have any fun," he joked.

They both laughed as they continued walking.

"I like Connie, she's nice," Callie said.

"Yes she is," Mike replied. _And smart, and compassionate, and beautiful..._ his mind drifted. An image of her shapely legs entered into his mind.

Mike pushed the lurid thought out of his head._ No, Mike, you can't think of Connie in that way. And especially when you're daughter's present, for god's sake! _

"Pretty too," Callie continued.

Mike cleared his throat, beginning to feel uneasy. "Yes, that too," Mike admitted matter-of-factly, trying to hide his discomfort.

Callie glanced back up at her father, her head slightly tilted with a look of curiosity. "Are you and Connie...?"

Mike knew what his daughter was about to ask. "No actually," he replied quickly, cutting her off mid sentence. "I don't engage in romantic relationships with colleagues, and I don't ask them about their personal lives. Well, not that part, anyway." He was agitated where the conversation was leading.

"I was only asking," Callie defended.

"I know. I'm sorry I snapped. It's just that I like to keep my relations with colleagues professional."

"I understand," Callie answered. She paused before she spoke. "Still, Mom was your paralegal."

"That was a long time ago," Mike reasoned. _When I was too young to separate my brain from my pants, _he thought to himself silently. He had learned his lesson from his first wife, you don't mix work with play.

"So, you've never noticed her then?"

"Of course I've noticed her. I just choose not to act on it."

Callie slid her hands into the pockets of her duffle coat, as she starred down at the concrete pavement. "It would be nice to see you with someone for a change, that's all."

"Well, it's not likely Connie would want get involved with an old wreck like me," Mike argued. "Besides, I don't really have time any more for a relationship, now that I'm EADA."

Mike couldn't help but notice the sudden wry smile that spread across Callie's face.

He chuckled nervously. "Okay, what are you thinking?"

Her face was almost teasing. "Do you remember Becky?" Callie asked inquisitively.

A puzzled look spread across Mike's face, trying to put a face to name. He couldn't recall anyone by the name of Becky existing in his past. "No. Who's Becky?"

Her expression was mirthful, and slightly patronising. "Come on Dad, you remember Becky." Her voice turned slightly dark. "My nanny."

Mike's face had turned serious, now remembering. "Oh, _that_ Becky." He stared down at his feet, trying to hide his self-satisfied grin that made him appear like the cat that ate the cream.

"Yes, _that_ Becky."

"She had a crush on me," Mike said, sounding slightly pleased with himself. _She was a moth to my flame._

"You seduced her," Callie corrected.

"Well, your mother and I had filed for divorce," he justified.

"You had just started proceedings."

Mike gazed into the distance, his eyes wistful. "I remember, I got home from work one afternoon, and Becky was there reading you a story. She complimented me on my tie, and then we both took you to the park to feed the ducks."

A smile played on Callie's lips. "That's right," she remembered. "The two of you held hands by the pond, and that's when it all started."

"Yeah. Five months that went on for." He sighed. "I wonder what ever happened to Becky."

"Her mother became ill with lupus, and she had to move back to Chicago," Callie reminded him.

Callie recalled the day that she and her father saw her off at the airport, and how he had kissed Becky at the terminal in front of her. It didn't make a lot of sense to a six-year-old, but reflecting back on it as a young adult, it made perfect sense. Her father was having an affair with his child's nanny. And what made it even easier for him was that Callie liked Becky. She was kind hearted, yet troubled, but nice enough. Becky used to be the one who made sure Elmo didn't get eaten by the lawn mower, or get dropped in a tin of house paint, always ensuring that he was placed safely on the shelf after playtime. With her parents constantly arguing, and her mother's alcoholism, seeing two grownups getting a long together amongst all the chaos felt reassuring to Callie.

"God, you remember more than I do," Mike remarked.

They had reached Mike's parked car around the corner.

"I need to get down to the 2-7 to return a personnel file," he informed her. He tossed Callie his keys. "You can drive."

**27th Precinct, NYPD**

Mike made his way down the corridor to Van Buren's office, Callie following closely behind.

Anita looked up from her desk and removed her reading glasses. "Councillor," she greeted.

"Lieutenant," Mike replied, handing her the vanilla file he had in his hand.

Van Buren glanced over at the petite blonde girl who was standing in the doorway. "And who might this be?" she questioned inquisitively, with slight humour in her voice. "She another suspect? Don't usually bring a pretty girl like her down here unless she's broken the law."

Mike smiled amused. "Na, she's my daughter, Callie," Mike replied. "Come meet her." He signalled Callie to join them.

"I'm sorry," Callie apologised timidly, approaching her desk. "I don't usually enter someone's office unless I've been given permission." She had never been to a police station before.

Van Buren laughed. "We're not that formal here."

They shook hands.

A berley plain-clothed officer entered the room. "Hey, Lieu, got us some coffee and doughnuts from that new joint up the street," he informed her loudly. He placed the tray of coffee and the paper bag he was holding on her desk. "That place will sure be making some serious business, with all us cops running around."

Van Buren dived into the bag of doughnuts that had been dumped in front of her. "Yeah, but not helpful when you're on diet, Detective," she replied with challenging eyes. "I've got to keep my figure for Frank."

"Callie, this is Bernard," Mike informed her, introducing her to the berley officer. "Bernard, this is my daughter, Callie."

He turned and winked at her with a cheerful smile. "Hey, how you're doin'?" He approached Mike. "Didn't know_ you _had a kid, bro." He picked up the greasy bag of doughnuts from Van Buren's desk, and presented them to both Mike and Callie. "Doughnut?"

"Ah, no thanks Bernard," Mike relinquished. "I'm watching what I eat."

Bernard nodded understandingly. "I see. You wanna keep trim and gorgeous for the jury," he shot back with a note of humour in his voice. _And for Ms Rubirosa. _A sly smile spread across his face, it being no secret that Mike had a certain attraction to his ADA.

"Something like that," Mike replied.

Callie reached her hand into the greasy paper bag, and pulled out a doughnut covered in pink swirly frosting. "It's so typical for you guys to have doughnuts."

"Old habits die hard," Van Buren piped up sardonically.

Lupo entered the room. "Where are these doughnuts you speak of?" he enquired, waltzing towards Bernard, and reaching his hand into the bag that he was holding.

"Hey Lupes, meet Cutter's kid," he said, introducing Lupo to Callie.

Callie felt her heart begin to race, and her hands turn clammy, in sight of the ruggedly handsome detective dressed in a tweed jacket, who had just entered the Van Buren's office. His face was stubbled, and his thick mop of brown hair tousled in a slightly scruffy manner. _Wouldn't want be caught sniffin' glue by you! _Her expression turned limpid. _Yum..._

A half smile spread across his face. "Nice to meet you Callie," he greeted her in a sort of gravelly mumble.

"Nice to meet you too...um..."

"Lupo. But you can just call me Cyrus."

"Cyrus? Okay."

Mike cleared his throat. "Well, we had better head back to the office. Connie and I need to prepare for the upcoming arraignment."

Mike nodded them a thank you, and placed a hand on Callie's shoulder, guiding her out of the office and down the corridor.

"So, Callie, what do you feel like for lunch? Pizza, Stir-fry?"

She turned her head and stared back at the tall, dark, slightly shady looking, yet incredibly adorable, detective who had just crossed her path, taking little notice that her father was speaking to her.

"What'll it be?" He asked her.

She turned her head to the front and stared down at her feet as they continued to walk down the corridor.

"What will what be?"

"Lunch. I just asked you."

She glanced back up at him. "Oh, that. Well, I don't really mind," she replied seeming distracted. She turned around once again to get another glimpse of Lupo, who was now leaning over Van Buren's desk, his rear facing the doorway. She smiled mischievously to herself, taking in the pleasant site. _Mmmm...Not bad, not bad at all. _

"We could drop in and pick up some burgers around the corner," Mike suggested.

She stared back up at her father. "Sure thing, Dad," she replied. "I couldn't think of anything better. I could really go for some buns right about now."

"Okay, we could drop by a burger joint on our way," he replied.

"Good idea," She agreed.

Mike couldn't help but notice her slightly dreamy, nonchalant tone. He arched an eyebrow, glancing down at her. "You feeling alright, Callie?" You look a little flushed."

They stopped once they had reached the elevator. Mike pressed the descent button.

She frowned, perplexed by her father's question. "I'm fine," she answered. "Why should you ask me if I'm alright?"

He shrugged. "No reason, you just look a little flushed, that's all." A tight smile played on his lips.

The doors of the elevator opened, and the both entered.

"Oh."

**What do you think? Feel free to comment:-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mike is left at home alone, while Callie catches up with some of her New York friends. Also, Jack McCoy makes a big entrance. Enjoy;-)**

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Law and Order' and its characters. I do not own 'Johnny Walker.' Callie is mine.

Rating: T, for language and themes.

**Cutter household, 9:00pm**

Callie stepped out of her bedroom, dressed clad in jeans, an ivory dress-top, and pair of black platform stilettos, ready for a night on the town with a group of friends.

"Hey, I was thinking, maybe we could order a pizza and watch a movie, or something like that," Mike called out to her from the kitchen.

Callie made her way into the kitchen, finding her father sitting at the kitchen table drowning in paperwork.

"You look nice," he commented, glancing up at her.

She took a moment to compose herself. "Oh, thank you," she replied with a smile. She paused before she spoke again. She didn't want to hurt his feelings by turning down his suggestion, a siege of guilt rising from the pit of her stomach. She cursed herself disparagingly. _Your first night in New York, and here you are planning on spending it with those superficial try-hard friends of yours, instead of your lonely father who helped you ride your first bicycle, and who you haven't seen in three years. _"Actually, Dad, I was going out with friends tonight. Is that okay?"

_Another night alone with the shopping-channel and a bottle of Johnny Walker_, he mused to himself, feeling slightly disenchanted by his lonely bachelor existence, left alone once again.

Mike tried to conceal his slight disappointment. "Yeah, th-that's alright," he replied with a forced smile. He looked back down at the case-file opened on the table in front of him.

He understood that Callie was a young adult, who had her own life, and he didn't want to get in the way of that. He didn't want to come across as a nagging parent, or worse still, be a burden on her, not having anyone else to spend the night with.

Callie noticed the discouragement in her father's tone. "Are you sure?" she asked concerned. "I can cancel it if you like, if you really want to spend time together."

"No, really, you go out and have fun with your friends. You don't want to be stuck here all night with your old man," he insisted. "I have some briefs to go over for tomorrow's arraignment anyway. I really should be doing that instead." He gave her another one of his brave smiles, the one that read _please don't leave me here alone all by myself_.

"Okay, I'll be home fairly late," she said, sounding almost as though she wanted him to stop her from going out, so that she didn't have to make a decision. _Or tomorrow morning, if I get lucky, _she thought to herself. "Don't wait up." She made her way back into the lounge room, and made her way towards the coat rack by the front door, grabbing her jacket and shrugging it on. "Bye," she called out with an optimistic tone, in an attempt to cheer him up.

"See you later," he replied. "Have fun."

The door slammed shut with a squeak as she left.

He resumed reading over the case-file, the sound of rustling crisp papers in the dull silence making the empty apartment feel all the more lonely.

**Next Morning**

Callie awoke to a heavy drone pulsating inside her head, a dry mouth, along with an incessant urge to vomit, as well watering bloodshot eyes. Another hangover. _Well, that's what you get for staying out all night with Courtney and Tristan_, she pondered to herself begrudgingly, finding herself to have been lead astray once again by the two partners in crime she called her friends. How she ever befriended such party animals remained a mystery to her.

She sat up to take in at her surroundings, realising that she was not in her own bed, or in her father's apartment for that matter, having no recollection of the night before. She glanced over at the body lying next to her, whom she suspected, given her situation, was the guy who took her home the night before. She shrugged it off, the situation not being any different from her typical morning after a late night partying. She once woke up next to her old school librarian. _Whoops! Oh well, things happen! _She was about to quickly get dressed, and sneak off home, when she heard her cell-phone ring in her jeans pocket. She leaned over the side of the bed to pick up her jeans, and slid her hand inside one of the pockets and removed her cell-phone. She read the number of the person who was trying to call her, and realised it was her father.

"Hello, Dad?" she said into the receiver.

"Hello Callie," Mike replied. "Big night?"

"Yeah, you could say that," she answered begrudgingly. "I was too drunk to direct the cab driver home, so I spent the night at Tristan's place," she lied.

"Okay, that's fine. I just rang to let you know that I'm about to leave for work, and I left money on the counter for pizza."

"Okay, thank you."

"I have an arraignment today, and I don't think I'll be home until late tonight," he explained. "I'll see you tonight."

"Alright, bye." She hung up the receiver, and glanced back down at the snoring figure lying next to her, a cheeky grin spreading across her face. She was now curious of who the person was, not being able to see his face with his back facing towards her.

_I bet it's that cute barman I had my eye on earlier on in the night, _she thought to herself hopefully. _Or maybe it's that cute detective I met yesterday_. She reflected back on the brief meeting she had with him when her father took her down to the precinct to meet some of his colleagues. _What was his name again? Loopy? Lupus... Lupo? That's right, his name was Lupo. Nice and scruffy. _

Her cell-phone began to ring again, breaking her thoughts, this time signalling a text message. She quickly searched her inbox to read what the new message said.

_Hey girrrl! U waz wasted last night, lol. Hope u had a fun time with dat drunk old guy u hooked up with, he sure waz funky, hahaha! Catch ya, Tristan xoxox_

A look of puzzlement spread across her face, a little startled by the second half of the message Tristan had sent her.

_What drunken old guy?_

The person lying next to her began to move, and he sat up.

She turned her head to say good morning to whomever it was she slept with the night before. _Old guy? Maybe it was that DJ with the spiky grey and purple hair, _she pondered to herself, still trying to figure out who it could be_. _Her jaw dropped to the ground in sight of the distinguished face in front of her.

_JACK MCCOY?_

**Ten minutes later**

"This was a onetime thing, we were both drunk," Callie reasoned, trying to remain calm and collected. "And whatever we do, we _cannot_ let my father find out about this."

"Agreed," Jack replied, his tone slightly anxious.

She sighed with relief.

"Callie, you're the level-headed one night stand I've never had," Jack said, a hint of laughter behind his tone.

She smiled tightly, diverting her eyes away from him, avoiding eye-contact. "I'm glad you can see the funny side of this, Mr McCoy."

"Oh please, call me Jack," he retorted. "We've slept together after all."

She laughed, feeling a little more at ease. "Yeah, well, in some ways this may be fairly amusing, but it is also incredibly embarrassing."

"You're telling me. I have a meeting with Mike and Connie this morning to discuss an arraignment. I don't know how I'll keep a straight face with Mike coming in and out of my office."

Callie rubbed her throbbing temple, feeling like an idiot, as well as an insensitive bitch. _My first night in New York City, and I sleep with my father's boss! Not only that, but I desert my own father, leave him high and dry in is lonely apartment, with him having nothing better to do than go over legal briefs and watch infomercials. _

She wrapped herself in a sheet and go out of the bed. "You know, I had better get dressed," she said, as she picked up the clothes she had worn the night before off the floor, before making her way into the en-suit bathroom.

"I had better get ready for work," Jack replied, also getting out of the bed, and making his way towards the dresser, eyeing the attractive blonde making her way into his bathroom. _She may be a Cutter, but she's a damn cute one at that!_ "I can give you a lift home if you like."

Callie considered Jack's offer for a moment. She thought it would be helpful having him to drop her home, considering the fact that she wasn't entirely sure where home was, let alone be able to navigate her way there. "Sure thing," she replied. "You do know your way to my dad's place, don't you?"

"Sure I do. Been there plenty of times," he answered enthusiastically. "It's on my way to the office in fact."

"Good. I wouldn't want to burden you," she called out. "I also think it's best if you drop me off a block up from my building, in case my dad sees us on his way out."

"Good idea. I like the way you think."

**Okay, so the original pairings of Connie/Mike and Lupo/Callie are still in place, but I've sort of diverted away from that in this chapter, just to give it a twist, and to also bring a McCoy component to the story. **

**What do you think? Feel free to review, comments most welcome:-D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I guess most girls reading this would be envious of Callie after this chapter, at least as far as Jack's pov goes;-) enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law & Order _and its characters. Callie is mine.

Rating: T, for language and themes.

Connie and Mike strolled down the broad corridor of the District Attorney's Office, briefcases and coats in hand, as they made their way to Mike's office.

"Three-hundred thousand dollar bail, that's pretty reasonable," Connie mentioned, bringing up the happenings of the arraignment they had just attended.

"Yeah, it's not like Judge Langdon to be so harsh," Mike agreed. "But then again, you know how she feels about straightforward hate-crimes." He discreetly glanced down, admiring Connie's legs, her black skirt slightly sashaying as she walked. _Damn, if only you didn't work with me._

"The only problem we have with this case at the moment is getting Adele Marcus to speak up. Her silence stalling the process."

"She's just being protective of her uncle, Connie," Mike reassured her. "We'll find a way to get her to talk. We've had greater obstacles and gotten through them."

"I'm sure after a harsh word with Lieutenant Van Buren she'll come to her senses."

"Let's hope so."

Once they had reached the inside the office, Mike plonked his briefcase onto the floor next to his desk. He glanced over at Connie, who had taken a seat at the round table and began glancing over the briefs she had placed in front of her. He took a brief moment to take in the beautiful sight that had just entered his visual range, noticing that Connie was wearing the blood-orange sweater. He loved seeing her in it. She had one the same in a lavender powder-blue sort of colour, but he liked the blood-orange best on her. Its vibrancy often brought a little colour to his long day, it a refreshing change in to the dreary beiges other ADAs wore to the office.

"Blood-orange is certainly your colour." _Damn it damn it damn it! Did I just say that out loud? _He felt his face flush with heat in embarrassment, realizing the words that had just escaped his mouth.

She glanced up at him, her face slightly perplexed, having not completely understood Mike's comment. "What Mike?"

He cleared his throat and slid his hands into his pants pockets. "Your sweater. I-i-it's nice. I like the colour on you," he explained, his shaky voice resembling that of timid little boy that had just been caught stealing candy and sneaking it into his pocket at the corner store. He felt such an idiot.

She glanced down at herself, her confused expression transforming into a flattered smile. "Thank you Mike."

He removed a case-file from his briefcase, and joined her, taking a seat next to her at the table.

She rested her head on her hand as she waited for him, trying to think of a way to return the gesture he had just made in regards to her clothing. She could have commented him on that charcoal Armani three piece suit he sometimes wore, but he hadn't worn that to work today, just his black one. Her eyes diverted to the vibrant tie he was wearing. It was a deep shade of violet, a colour that she would never had suspected Mike to wear, realising that she had never seen it before. If he had, she would certainly have noticed it by now. "That's a nice tie you're wearing Mike, is it new?"

He opened the vanilla file he was holding. "Yeah it is. It's a present from Callie," he replied. "She gave it to me yesterday."

"That was nice of her. How's that going by the way?"

"What?"

"Her living with you."

"Oh that. Fine. Absolutely fine."

Connie couldn't help but notice the slight agitation in Mike's voice. A wry smile spread across her face. "What's she done?" she enquired, knowing too well the worry that some daughters instilled in their fathers.

A confused look spread across his face. "Done? Nothing," he replied, his voice slightly elated, an attempt to hide his true concern.

Connie saw right through it. "Out with it Mike. You seem... disillusioned."

Mike sighed exasperated, relenting. Connie could read him like a book. "She went out last night," he replied simply.

"Oh, I see."

"With a couple of friends. But I don't know whether you could really call them that."

"Why not?" She arched her eyebrows inquisitively.

"Callie didn't come home at all last night. I called her this morning, and it turns out that she was too drunk to direct the cab driver home, and she spent the rest of the night with one of these so called friends, so she says. And I don't even believe _half of that_, I know she went home with some boy."

Connie stifled a laugh, amused by Mike's latent paternal side.

Mike picked up a pen from the table. "And I'm fine with that, really." Mike had really tried in talking himself into being accepting. "I know what college students get up to, and I know it's a part of growing up, but I wish I got to see more of her. Last night, I thought it was just going to be the two of us, catching up." He was rambling.

"The nature of Callie staying with you isn't quite what you had in mind, is it?"

He paused. "No."

"Why don't you try talking to her?"

"I can't Connie. I'm only just starting to know her again. If I come across as too much of a parent too soon, it might just push her further away. And I've waited so long to have her back in my life."

She placed a gentle hand on his, her gaze sympathetic. "I understand, it needs time." She glanced back down at the papers in front of her. She sighed. "Now let's get back to work. Jack will be berating us over our action plan this morning."

Jack slipped another tylenol into his mouth, and washed it down with a glass of water. He leaned over his desk rubbing his temples. Even after his many years of drinking, a few too many glasses of scotch still managed to wipe out the Irishman in Jack McCoy, and leave him with a bitch of a hangover. He leaned back in his chair, the incontrovertible time he had spent with Callie Cutter the night before still playing on his mind. Flashbacks kept repeating over and over in his mind, not that he was complaining, a beautiful young woman like Callie lining the walls of his subconscious a guilty treat for an old man such as himself. Images of her manicured fingers pulling on his tie as she flightily lead him to his bedroom, those sapphire eyes of hers focused ever so sultry and determined on him, as he staggered drunkenly along behind her, her advances enough to make even Femme Fatal blush. A contented smile played on his lips, memories of the pleasant sounds that escaped her mouth, the way her eyes rolled into the back into her head, and the soft scent of her candy perfume, still toying at his senses.

_Damn that girl is wild, even for a Cutter._ Jack couldn't recall a single time he had made a woman feel that way, not even Claire, but then again, Callie had been drunk. _Yep, Jack McCoy, you've still got it._

Jack jumped in his seat with a start, as he heard the door to his office open with a forceful thrust. Before he could sit up and start filling out the pile of subpoena applications placed on his desk, his two right hand ADAs, Mike and Connie, barged unexpectedly into his office wide eyed and bushytailed, ready to give details of their the current case.

"Morning Jack," Mike said, as he stood in front of his desk, his chest pushed forward arrogantly.

"Hey, haven't you kids ever heard of knocking?" Jack retorted indignantly as he sat up in his chair, his lurid thoughts of Mike's daughter abruptly interrupted. "What if I was in the middle of a private meeting?"

"You mean like having a girl in your office," Connie joked, amused by the District Attorney's startled tone.

Jack felt a chill run down his spine in response to Connie's witty comment. God, if Michael Cutter ever found out that he, Jack McCoy, had it off with his daughter, he could kiss his respectable reputation as District Attorney good bye. He had seen how protective Mike could get over victims of crime, so he could imagine just how protective he would be of his own daughter.

Jack chuckled dryly, trying to remain calm. It had felt as though Mike's eyes were scrupulously piercing through him. An image of an enraged Mike entered his mind. '_keep your hands the hell away from my daughter, you dirty old man,' _his voice shouted inside his head_. _Hell, he didn't need that. His relationship with Mike had grown into a civil, respectful, father-son like relationship in the past two years, which had aided the triangle, with the inclusion of Connie, professionally. Jack's new position as District Attorney was challenging enough, and the last thing he needed was his ADAs turning on him.

"Are you alright Jack," Mike asked concerned, noticing that Jack had phased out into his own world.

"Of course I'm alright," he replied quickly, annoyed.

"Okay, Jack, it's just that you seem a little... distracted... edgy."

"Thanks for your concern Mike, but I'm not ready to be put in a home just yet," he snapped tersely, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

Mike withdrew a little, finding Jack's standoffish response unnerving. It was usual for Jack to hinder a little aggression in his profession as District Attorney, but not to this extent. Come to think of it, the older man would usually only act out in this way when provoked by one of Mike's hot-headed ambitious schemes.

Jack noticed Mike and Connie exchange bewildered glances, and realised that he had hit a nerve with both of them. "I'm sorry," he apologised diplomatically. "I'm not feeling my best today, but let's not worry about that. How did the Kronsky arraignment go?"

Mike slid his hands into his jacket pockets. "It went well, actually Jack," he replied. "Bail set at three-hundred thousand."

"We do have one obstacle though," Connie piped up. "We have a witness, Adele Marcus, but she won't give us any information about Kronsky."

"You need Marcus's testimony?" Jack inquired.

"Yes," Mike shot back. "We feel that her information may lead us to other witnesses that she may be protecting. I'm not surprised. Kronsky has a violent record, and he has been convicted for assault on several occasions."

Jack scratched his head. "What relation does this witness have to Ken Kronsky?"

"She's his niece, and she also works as a sales assistant at his bookstore, where the murder was committed," Mike replied.

"It appears that she knows more than she's saying. She was working at the bookstore the night the murder took place, but is insistent that she knew nothing about the murder," Connie said.

"We also questioned Kronsky at Reikers about Marcus's role in the murder, and he did appear to be quite concerned about the information that she had released about him," Mike added.

"Have Adele Marcus arrested," Jack ordered simply. His eyes turned wistful, becoming distracted, reflecting back once again on the infamous evening he had spent with Callie. Thoughts of her soft milky skin against him, and the feeling of her silky hair, his fingers sliding through it as she lay on top of him, kept playing through his mind.

Mike's eyes widened with outrage in reaction to his bosses suggestion. _You can't arrest an innocent by-stander, a witness, without being heavily reprimanded._ Used to Jacks out of field ideas, he was, but he never saw this one coming. "What? Why?" Mike retorted, surprised by Jacks hesitancy. "We have no credible evidence against her to prove that she assisted in the crime."

"Her withholding of information makes her an accessory after the fact." Jack leaned back in his chair and folded his arms defensively, a smug smile playing on his lips, observing the handsome attorney's passion in the argument. _Damn, I can see where Callie gets her steal determination from, not to mention those stunner good looks of hers. _His mind returned to the events of the night before, an image of Callie's sapphire eyes burning into his mind. He cursed himself before his thoughts wandered even further. _Damn it, cut it out Jack, you old dog! Not while her father's in the room!_ He focused his attention back on the conversation he was having with his two ADAs.

Connie glanced up at Mike. "We could offer her protection from her uncle," she pointed out to Mike, in an attempt to sway his stance, agreeing with Jack.

Mike sighed exasperated, giving in to defeat. "Okay, I'll see what we can do."

"Good, that's settled," Jack said. "Oh, and Mike, my suggestion to you is to find out what this Kronsky is afraid of. What will really get to him?"

"He's fearful that other members of the mob, who are much more powerful than himself, will have his family killed if they ever found out what he did with their money," Connie piped up.

"Right, threaten to have this information revealed to the other mobsters if he refuses to talk," Jack advised. He smiled with a slight twinkle in his eyes, pleased that the EADA had been more cooperative than usual, as well as by his ignorance in Jack's not so innocent encounter with the young Miss Cutter. "I trust you can do that."

"We're right on it," Mike replied with a reassuring smile, as he and Connie made their exits out of Jack's office.

Jack set about filling the subpoena applications in front of him. _Oh, and by the way Mike, I think it would be of interest to you to know that your daughter is amazing in bed,_ he mused to himself with a sly grin, picking a pen up off his desk. _Ha, that would knock the arrogance out of that young hotshot._

Callie pushed her way through the door of the bookstore. She figured it would be best not to go to catch up on some sleep at the apartment, as it would disrupt her sleeping pattern. After changing into some more comfortable attire, she had decided to explore the streets of Manhattan, the city that would be her home for the next few years.

She rubbed her temple, the full affects of her hangover still looming. She realised that what she needed was a triple shot espresso, making her way towards the small coffee shop that was attached to the bookstore. As she waited in line in front of the barista, she couldn't help but notice the tweed jacketed man sitting at a table in the corner of the room, and after seeing the berley detective she knew as Bernard taking a seat opposite him, realised it was Detective Lupo. He appeared to be reading over a book of some description, and looking cuter than ever.

"Next," the girl behind the counter called out, trying to get Callie's attention, who had become distracted by Lupo's soft appeal.

Callie turned her head back towards the counter, embarrassed to find that there was a large space left between her and the counter, the line having not moved. She made her way towards it and placed her order.

After paying for her coffee, she made her way towards an isle of books, and peeped at Lupo through an empty bookshelf, watching him.

Bernard got out of his seat, and headed towards the bathroom.

This was her chance to shine.

Callie made her way towards Lupo and took a seat where Bernard had been sitting, who was looking down not noticing that she was sitting next to him, still enthralled by whatever he was reading.

"Hey," she said in greeting.

He looked up at her, and smiled recognising her as the cute blonde he had met at the precinct the day before. "Hey," he responded. "You're Cutter's kid, aren't you? We met yesterday."

"Yeah, that's me," she replied with a friendly smile. "What you reading?"

Although Mike very rarely smiled, and even less so with Lupo, completely giving up on ever receiving a glimmer of approval from the sharp EADA, Lupo could still recognised her dimpled smile, and could see the distinct resemblance of her father.

"Oh, um, I'm reading up on the great decipherments," he replied.

"That sounds interesting," she replied enthusiastically. "I love anthropology."

His lips turned into a sort of half smile.

_Goddamn, you could kill a girl with that._

"You know, I'm kind of surprised that a college student just starting out would even know what the great decipherments are about," he mentioned, taking a sip of coffee.

She shrugged. "I read extensively," was her reply. She paused for a moment. "I used to be a big nerd in high school."

"Oh yeah?"

"President of everything, and even one the Science Fair three times in a row."

"Wow, that's impressive," Lupo set his coffee down. _Yet, you being a Cutter, that doesn't really surprise me much. _

"So, what are you and Bernard doing here anyway, shouldn't you guys be at the precinct," Callie enquired curious.

Lupo took another sip of coffee. "We're here to investigate a murder actually," he replied. "Well, ask the people who work here a few questions anyway." His cell-phone began to ring, and he pulled it out of his jacket and answered it. "Lupo," he answered into device. "Um, yeah, we were just heading there. Okay, see you at Reikers." He then set the phone down.

"Who was that?" she asked, interested.

"Your dad, actually," Lupo answered. "Bernard and I have got to head to the prison to question the defendant."

He got out of his seat, and continued to wait for Bernard to return from the men's room.

Callie smiled. "Well, I'll see you around," she said, heading back to the isle of books.

"Okay, see you," he replied after her.

Bernard made his way down the hall, and met Lupo back at their table.

"I just got a call from Cutter," Lupo informed him. "Wants us to meet him and Connie at Reikers to further interrogate Kronsky."

"Okay," Bernard replied, picking up his tea and jacket.

The two detectives made their way to the door, Lupo staring back at the perky blonde browsing through the aisles of the bookstore.

"You know that girl Cutter brought to the precinct yesterday?" Lupo asked Bernard, as they walked up the street to the parked squad car.

"Yeah, she's his daughter."

"I just bumped into her while you were in the bathroom." Lupo hesitated, seeming slightly dumbfounded. "I-I think she was kind of trying to chat me up."

Bernard opened the door of the squad car, a wry smile spreading across his face. He chuckled. "Really? I can just see Cutter's face now at the thought of you and Callie together," he replied, very amused by this. "Knowing Cutter, I can just imagine him pacing around the room yelling 'no way is a copper good enough for _my _daughter!' Hahaha."

**What do you think? Feel free to comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack confides in Connie. An opportunity arises for Callie to learn more about Lupo, and at the same time she becomes disenchanted by the hidden animosity that Mike seems to harbour towards the detective. Let me know what you think:-)**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law & Order_ and its characters. _Don't Wanna Fall In Love_ is the property of the Pussycat Dolls. _Lovin' You _is the property of Minnie Riperton. Callie is mine.

Rating: T, for themes and language.

**One Hogan Place, Office of D.A Jack McCoy, Friday 2:00pm**

Miss Callie Cutter, he couldn't get her out of his mind all week. Her hair, her legs, her eyes. Damn, those eyes. And now, here he was lying on the couch in his office fast asleep, dreaming about her.

_The disco-lights buzzed, and the fast paced music thumped._

'_I don't wanna fall in love, no, no.'_

"_Come on, Mr McCoy, let's dance," she said, her voice slurring drunkenly, as she took his hand and led him to the dance floor full of thrusting dancers located at the back of the bar._

'_Love just cuts like a knife, woo, woo.'_

_He gulped down the remainder of his scotch, and followed the perky young blonde woman. "You make the night all that much better."_

'_You make the knife feel good, baby.'_

_She wrapped her arms around his waist, and started to kiss him lightly. He returned the gesture, deepening the kiss, and lowering his hands to grope her as he did so..._

'_I'll fight you to the end, baby.'_

Jack suddenly awoke to the voice of Connie, as she rubbed his arm, encouraging him to wake up.

"Jack, Jack, you need to wake up now."

Jack sat up abruptly, his head still groggy from sleep, embarrassed that one of his ADA had found him the way he was. He just hoped that he didn't talk in his sleep, fearful that Connie may have heard what he was dreaming about. "I'm sorry, Connie, I must have dozed off there for a moment," he apologised. "I thought I'd just take a quick nap after lunch."

She stifled a laugh, amused. "I can see that. It's okay Jack." She took a seat next to him on the couch. "Mike's gone to the copy machine, so I just thought I'd take time to clarify with you the witness list we will be using."

Jack removed his reading glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. "Yeah, sure, who have you got to testify?"

Connie tilted her head to the side, her face concerned. "Are you alright, Jack?" she asked, noticing his hazy gaze.

He shot her a look of discernment. "Of course I'm alright," he retorted.

"You just seem a little... distant. In fact, you've seemed distant the entire week."

Jack rubbed his eyes. "Well, you would too if..." He trailed off.

"What?" Connie asked, looking into his eyes as if searching for an answer. She couldn't help but detect a hint of distress in the older man's voice.

"Never mind."

Connie paused before she spoke, trying to figure out how to address her concern lightly. "Jack has something been bothering you?" she asked gently. "Because if there has, it's important to talk about it." She placed the folder she had been holding on the couch beside her. "Has the job as DA been getting to you? Is it your daughter? Your prostate?"

An image of Callie's face staring back at him as they lay in bed together popped into his head. Even now he couldn't stop thinking about her. He stared down at his feet. "No, it's nothing to do with work," he replied, sighing with exasperation. "Or my daughter. And certainly not my prostate."

"Well, what is it then?" she pressed. "Come on Jack, I've worked with you even before Mike was on the scene. What's going on?"

Jack sighed. "Alright, Connie," he relented. "Close the door."

Connie stood from the couch and closed the door as he had instructed.

Jack stood from the couch, and slowly made his way towards his desk. He cleared his throat in composure. "I spent a night with this girl," he began, his voice low.

Connie raised her eyebrows. "Oh I see." She was startled, but not surprised, knowing full well that Jack McCoy was no stranger to the ladies. She was more startled by the fact that he was telling _her _about his recent conquest.

"I don't want this spread around the office, you understand?" he instructed quite clearly, noticing the slight judgement in her expression.

"No of course not," she replied quickly.

He leaned on the back of his office chair and looked up at the ceiling. "God, it was so stupid."

Connie took a seat opposite him. "She break your heart?" she asked carefully.

"Something like that," he admitted, taking a seat behind his desk. "She's kind of off limits, because she's the daughter of someone who works in this office." He stared down at his desk, a hint of shame in his tone. "We were both drunk, and when we woke up the next morning hung-over, we agreed that it was a one night stand. And that was all it was. The problem is that I keep getting these flashbacks of the night in question, and now I can't get her out of my head. I think it's more than that." he looked back up at her, the look of vulnerability in his eyes. "I'm an old man. You'd think I'd be able to suppress feelings like this."

Connie crossed her legs. "Well, I can see the internal problem you must be facing, Jack."

_God, I need a drink. _He pulled out a bottle of scotch and two glasses from his desk drawer. "Join me?"

Connie felt it a little early in the day to start drinking, but accepted his offer nonetheless. "Sure thing."

He poured the scotch into the glasses, and handed one to Connie.

He gulped down his drink. "And she's young. _Too young_," Jack continued. "Just starting college." He poured himself another glass of scotch.

Connie's eyes widened as she watched Jack drinking down his scotch. She only had one sip of her drink, and here he was slugging his down like a sailor. Well, he was Jack McCoy after all. "That_ is_ young, especially given _your _age," she replied. She gave him a look of sympathy, noticing the look of hurt in his eyes, as if she had hit a nerve with the comment she had made regarding his age. "I'm only speaking comparatively, Jack." She took another sip of scotch.

Jack gulped down his second glass. He leaned back in his chair, his head starting to spin, the alcohol already hitting him. "Oh God. This situation makes me look like a dirty old man, and Callie a tramp."

Connie's expression turned perplexed. _No, Jack can't mean... it just can't be her. _"Callie? You mean Mike's Callie?" She couldn't believe her ears, she just had to ask.

Jack sat up. _Oh shit! Did I say her name out loud? _He sighed with a feeling of defeat. He stared down at the bookcase at the side of the room, avoiding eye-contact. "Yeah, that Callie," he confessed.

"Oh my God!" Connie covered her mouth with her hand in surprise, trying to contain her amused laughter. "Does Mike know?"

"No he doesn't," he replied calmly. "And it's going to stay that way, isn't it?" His expression turned serious.

Connie finished off her drink. "Of course, Jack, you have my word," she responded, as he poured her a second drink, and himself a third. "I think it would be damaging to your professional relationship with Mike if he was to find out. Not to mention his relationship with his daughter."

Jack was surprised by Connie's accepting attitude towards the situation, not to mention the humour she saw in it. "Good. I'm glad you feel that way," he said relieved. "Though... I must say you are taking this rather well." Taking it rather well for Ms Rubirosa standards, that is.

She sipped her glass of scotch. "I was Callie's age too, once," she reasoned. She recalled a striking art teacher, twenty years her senior, she once fraternised with in college. _And Jack's not getting any younger. He has to grab whatever he can. _"Callie's old enough to make decisions for herself. And it's not as if you broke the law, she's of legal age." Jack made a drunken mistake, and she could accept that.

Jack felt himself turning into a dithering old man. "I-I didn't mean to discourage her in any way," he said guiltily.

Connie began to chuckle to herself. _Trust Jack to score Mike's daughter her first week in New York._ "Well, you can't say you didn't make Callie feel unwelcome," she pointed out positively, trying to cheer him up. She leaned forward, compassion in her eyes. "But I really think you should be talking to someone like Dr Olivet about this."

At that moment, Mike barged into Jack's office. "Oh, booze on the table," he said, noticing the bottle of scotch they were sharing, sounding put out. "You two having a party without me?"

Jack and Connie quickly sat up in composure, flustered by Mike's abrupt entrance.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" he asked, noticing the hint of shock in both their faces.

"You really should learn to knock, Mike," Jack commented, pouring a glass of scotch for the comparatively young EADA, and passing it up to him. "Connie and I were just having a celebratory drink. Adele Marcus has agreed to testify."

Mike took a seat next to Connie. "That is good news."

Jack exchanged a secret wink with Connie, as Mike sipped his glass of scotch.

**Cutter household, Friday 8:30pm**

Mike entered through the front door of his apartment and dumped his briefcase onto the floor before removing his coat, and placing it on the coat rack. He made his way into the kitchen where he knew he'd find Callie, the smell of roast chicken filling the welcoming apartment. His once hollow bachelor-pad had been transformed into more of a home now that his daughter had moved in.

"Hey Callie, I'm home," he called out to her, entering into the kitchen.

She looked up and smiled at him from the kitchen table where she had been reading an anthropology book of some description. "Hey Dad," she replied.

He approached her. "You, uh, getting ready for this semester?" He enquired, referring to the book she had been reading. "The great decipherments. I don't know what the hell that is, but it sounds interesting."

"It's for anthropology. I'm taking it this semester." She closed the book in front of her and got out of her seat. "I've prepared dinner, it's in the oven." She made her way towards the stove and opened the oven door to check on the roasted chicken. "It's nearly done."

Mike removed his jacket and draped it over a chair and rolled up his sleeves. "You didn't have to do that, pumpkin. We could have ordered take out."

Callie removed two plates from the cupboard in preparation to dish up. "I wanted to," she shrugged. "And I guess it's kind of to make up for me going out all the time. I know we haven't spent much time together since I first moved in."

"Callie, I keep telling you it's fine," Mike insisted. "You're about to start college. You have your own life now."

"I know, but I feel kind of bad for going out the first night I was here," she admitted. _And not to mention sleeping with your boss! _"I know you wanted to catch up with me some more, so that's why I've hired some movies for us to watch as well. I have no other plans for this weekend, so we can make up for lost time... properly."

Mike smiled to himself. "Sounds like a good plan to me," he agreed. "We can go swing some balls down at the batting cages if you want. Weather permitting, of course. It's been too cold lately."

Callie opened the oven once again to turn over the potatoes in the spattering oiled pan. "Sure thing."

Mike cleared his throat. "Only, tomorrow Lupo's dropping by the apartment for a few hours to help me sort through the evidence I'll be using in court."

Callie's eyes lit up at the notion of this.

"That's okay, isn't it pumpkin? You don't mind Lupo dropping by?" Mike didn't want to put Callie out, especially since she had only been living in New York less than a week. "We can always go someplace else, only he asked me where I preferred to work, and my apartment was the first place I thought of."

Callie smiled as she removed cutlery from one of the drawers beneath the counter. "It's fine Dad, really. I like Lupo."

"Well, that's good to hear." Mike chuckled to himself. "Lupo's completing a law degree at night school, can you believe it? I once told him that that was like having a root canal with a dull drill." He sighed in exasperation. "Callie, just between you and me, and I wouldn't tell the people I work with this, but I can't ever imagine him getting through it, let alone passing his bar exam." He shook his head, still amused by the mere idea of the title _Assistant District Attorney Cyrus Lupo_.

"Really? Why is that?" Callie didn't like where this conversation was headed. It didn't sound as though her father had much respect for the detective.

"He always comes out with these way-off suggestions, and thinks he knows _everything_, just because he's a first year law student. He once put one of my cases in jeopardy because of it," he explained. He recalled the incident where Winston, a defendant who acted as his own counsel during a trial, confronted Mike in the restroom of the courthouse and pointed a gun at him. The person who saved him from this potentially embarrassing death was none other than Detective Lupo, and he had been grateful that he and Bernard had been there, especially after he had shouted Lupo down for his ambitious approach in the case, which further weighed it down, but he would never tell Callie about the incident.

"You don't seem to think much of Lupo."

Mike crossed his legs. "He's a well intentioned guy, but he's no lawyer."

Callie wanted to change the subject to something more positive. Since her father had brought Lupo into the conversation, she thought it wouldn't hurt to ask more questions about him. She wandered if he had a girlfriend. "Does Lupo have a family? Like a wife and kids?" She asked, trying to sound as ambiguous as possible.

"No, he doesn't," he replied. "But he does have a dog. And nieces and nephews, and a sister in-law. He had a brother."

Callie removed a couple of plates from the cupboard beneath the sink. "_Had_ a brother?"

Mike looked up at her. "His brother took his own life a couple of years ago," he explained.

"Oh, I see," she replied solemnly, placing the plates onto the table. "How's he doing?"

"He's alright. We don't talk much," he replied shrugging. He tilted his head with intrigue, his expression thoughtful, wandering why his daughter had all of a sudden become interested in his shadowy colleague. "What's with all the questions about Lupo, pumpkin? Thinking of becoming a cop?"

"No, he just sounds like an interesting person, that's all," she replied innocently. _Not to mention fucking adorable. _"You were the one who brought him up, remember."

"Right."

Callie made her way back towards the stove.

"He'll be coming over around ten," Mike informed her. "I just thought I'd tell you. I wouldn't want him catching you running around in just a towel."

Callie laughed.

"Like the time Lupo and Bernard turned up to that woman's house to arrest her, and found her asleep, and totally starkers, on her back patio. Did I tell you about that incident?"

"Yes you did, yesterday." She began dishing up the food.

"Bernard didn't know what to think, and just kept looking at her, and she slapped him." Mike shook his head still chuckling. "Now Bernard, there's an interesting guy. He grew up in Campton." He got out of his seat and set about helping Callie in the kitchen, continuing to tell Callie about the shenanigans of Detective Bernard.

**Cutter Household, 11:50pm**

_The knocking at the front door continued. _

_Callie walked briskly from the bathroom and across the hall into the lounge room. Morning sunshine gleamed through the large window of the sky-rise apartment and poured into the lounge room, reclaiming the stark figure as she made her way to the front of the apartment."I'm coming," she called out to the impatient person, draping a towel around her as she hurried to answer the door. She opened the door, and was quite surprised to find Lupo standing there. "Oh... Detective Lupo, what a surprise."_

'_Loving you is easy 'cause you're beautiful,  
and making love with you is all I wanna do.'_

_He cleared his throat, and looked away, clearly embarrassed by the sight of Cutter's daughter, hair drenched and dressed in nothing but a towel. "I um, I'm sorry to catch you at a time like this. I'm here to see your father."_

'_Loving you is more than just a dream come true,  
and everything that I do is out of loving you.'_

_She tilted her head and smiled. "That's okay," she replied. "Come in." She looked him up and down, her head in the clouds, admiring his somewhat lanky figure. _

'_la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la la la la la la...do do do doo ohhhhhhhh...'_

_He entered the room, Callie closing the door behind him. "My dad's just gone around the corner to get us some muffins. He'll be back soon," she told him. "Can I get you a drink, coffee or something?" _

'_No one else can make me feel the colors that you bring.  
Stay with me while we grow old and we will live each day in the springtime.'_

"_Ah, no, I'm fine," he replied. "Thanks anyway, though." He smiled, a hint of nervousness in his expression. Cutter would bust his ass if he caught him conversing with his daughter like this. _

"_Cause loving you has made my life so beautiful,  
and every day of my life is filled with loving you.'_

"_Okay then," she replied sweetly. A hint of mischief could be hindered from behind her angelic glance. I could ride that all night, she contemplated to herself wistfully, her gaze still fixed on the devastatingly gorgeous detective. _

'_Loving you, I see your soul come shining through,  
and every time that we, oohh..  
I'm more in love with you.'_

_Next thing she knew, Lupo had his hands on her hips and was staring into her eyes. He placed a lank strand of wet hair behind her ear, his warm brown eyes brewing like hot coffee, penetrating into her soft blue ones."You are so beautiful." _

'_la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la la la la la la...do do do doo ohhhhhhhh...'_

_She looked down shyly, feeling her cheeks burning. "Likewise," she replied, letting her towel drop to the floor as he gently pushed her onto the sofa. _

"Callie pumpkin, wake up," Mike said gently, caressing her cheek. "You fell asleep."

_Damn it! Dreams always end when you get to the good part, _Callie cursed to herself_. _She awoke to find that the movie that she and her father had been watching had ended. "Oh God." She hoped she didn't talk in her sleep. She didn't want _him_ listening in on the lurid dream.

He pulled away. "I'm sorry I startled you," he apologised, leaning back into the sofa.

"That's alright," she replied, yawning.

Mike set about tidying up the mess of empty beer cans and bowel of popcorn left on the coffee table. He glanced up at Callie, who was helping him clear up the mess. "You look tired, sweetheart. Go to bed," he said. "I'll tidy this up."

She stood up from the sofa. "That's probably a good idea," she answered, kissing him goodnight. She made her way towards her bedroom. "Night Dad," she called out to him.

"Night pumpkin, see you in the morning."

**What do you think? Feel free to comment:-D**

A/N: Just a quick question, what perfume do you think Callie should wear to get Lupo's attention?


End file.
